Service provider networks frequently provide multiple connections to a single customer network or customer edge device in order to provide redundancy in the event of a network failure. Unfortunately, a single port failure (e.g. a Network-to-Network Interface (NNI)) on a Provider Edge device can affect thousands of associated Virtual Ethernet Segments and their corresponding Customer Edge device. Consequently, the time necessary to activate the redundancy mechanisms for each of the affected segments can be significant and result in service interruption. Accordingly, the benefits of redundancy can be significantly limited in modern service provider networks.